shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Anger of the Exiles
Anger of the Exiles is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Menace of the Swamps event. Once upon a time, there was a head of the special Legion unit. He thought the age of Elders was over. They were weak and pathetic, casting a shadow over their righteous way. One day he started a riot but lost. The unit was destroyed, and the Cursed Swamps became their grave. But somehow, they were still alive and became stronger. And from then on, revenge was the thing keeping them alive. Fight Info This mode consists of 6 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wishes to try again. Players have to win all 6 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face exiled legionaries wielding various weapons. A single exile appears for only one stage per run, while their leader, Swamper, appears in fixed stages. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the exiles before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Exiles Players will face some Exiles that wield various Legion weapons and some of them utilize Shadow abilities. They fights with the Legion fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. *Name: Exile *Stages: 1, 2, 4, and 5 *Weapons: Swords, Axes, One-handed Sword, or Two-handed Sword Weapons Shadow Ability *Crush (Axes) *Pierce (Swords) *Lunge (One-handed Sword) *Rift (Two-handed Sword) Armors Shadow Ability *Ram *Thud *Spikes Helms Shadow Ability *Choke *Uppercut *Pivot Ranged Weapons Shadow Ability *Concussion *Tide *Cloud Swamper Swamper will be fought as a Boss at stage 3 and 6. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Swamper *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: **Swamper's Grinders (Maces) (Stage 3) **Sun Splinter (Spear, recolored) (Stage 6) *Armor: Swamper's Camouflage *Helm: Swamper's Headgear *Ranged Weapon: Training Hatchets (Throwing Axes) Moves *'Cyclone ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Maces (Used in Stage 3) *'Snakebite ' A sequence of 2 attacks with Spear (Used in Stage 6). *'Stranglehold ' A strong grapple sequence, consisting of 1 (+2) attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Skeet' Slices upwards. If successful, the player is knocked into the air, before both maces are thrown directly into the player as they are airborne (Used in Stage 3). *'Pricker ' Thrusts the spear to the ground, causing a huge Shadow spike to stab up from the ground into the player's gut (Used in Stage 6). *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a Shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Concussion ' Charges up and throws a axe that explodes with damaging Shadow energy on contact with the player, knocking them down. Possible Rules These rules appear in Grand mode. There are no rules applied when fighting Swamper. *Infection (Passing Bleeding Effect) *Vampire (Opponent Restores Health with Hits) *Eclipse (Fight in the Dark) *Life Fountain (Opponent Regenerates Health in Shown Zone) Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Swamper Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Swamper Set consists of three items of Epic rarity and one item of Unique rarity. *Swamper's Grinders (Maces) *Swamper's Camouflage *Swamper's Headgear *Chained Hatchets (Throwing Axes) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-6 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-42 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery anger of exiles (1).jpg anger of exiles (2).jpg anger of exiles (3).jpg anger of exiles (4).jpg anger of exiles (5).jpg anger of exiles (6).jpg anger of exiles (7).jpg anger of exiles (8).jpg anger of exiles (9).jpg anger of exiles (10).jpg anger of exiles (11).jpg anger of exiles (12).jpg anger of exiles (13).jpg anger of exiles (14).jpg anger of exiles (15).jpg anger of exiles (16).jpg anger of exiles (17).jpg anger of exiles (18).jpg anger of exiles (19).jpg anger of exiles (20).jpg anger of exiles (28).jpg|If player loses anger of exiles (29).jpg anger of exiles (21).jpg anger of exiles (22).jpg|If player wins anger of exiles (23).jpg anger of exiles (24).jpg anger of exiles (25).jpg anger of exiles (26).jpg anger of exiles (30).jpg anger of exiles (27).jpg|Swamper's set Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion